The Kraken & the Little Bird
by JuliannaKatharina
Summary: "A friend who no longer sees you as a silly weak little girl anymore and doesn't make japes about your (deluded) fancy of a boy who turned out to be a cruel monster."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this a "what if" to chapter 5 of my other story A Little Rose with Steel Thorns (the Olenna POV). I am not sure whether I'll make any forthcoming one shots/chapters connect with this or not.**

Theon was terribly annoyed with Lady Olenna. He was tasked with getting Lady Sansa out of King's Landing, yet he was sitting around having a picnic. A picnic he was not allowed to drink at as Lady Olenna condescendingly said he needed to keep what little wits he had focused. He hadn't even stopped by one of the brothels.

"Oh stop your grumbling, Greyjoy. How exactly were you going to get Lady Sansa out? Scale the walls and climb through her window? Then what?" Theon scowled. _I don't know. But I know this is not the Old Way._ "We'll let him do the dirty work for us then you will do your part."

"And who is this man doing the dirty work of getting Sansa out of the Red Keep."

"Lord Petyr Baelish." Her tone suggested she found Baelish both repulsive and beneath her. "Keep her far far away from him. He's a little too fond of her. She looks like her lady mother doesn't she?"

"Aye, she takes after Lady Stark. If you believe she isn't safe near him, then why are you allowing Baelish to get her out? Robb promised her to me and I promised I would bring her home."

"I had no intention of allowing him to take Lady Sansa anywhere. That's where you come in with your ship. You'll get your heroic moment and your maiden bride to be. Now hush boy, rich food and wine call for a nap at my age. Oh and don't dawdle the _distraction_ won't last long." That left him with her dim-witted red haired guards she had introduced as Left and Right.

"So are we crashing the name day celebrations?" The twins gave each other a look.

"No, we are staying right here to guard her ladyship," retorted one who could be Left but Theon wasn't sure if she meant her left or his.

"You are going to kill the fat drunk and get the Lady Sansa to your ship," said the other. Theon's smile froze and he laughed awkwardly.

"How am I to know where they'll be?" The twins suddenly decided to be mute. Theon glanced annoyed at the carriage where Olenna was supposedly snoozing before picking up the cloak he was given as a part of his disguise. _What have I gotten myself into?_

Theon rowed himself to King's Landing debating whether to just row back to his ship and forget this whole scheme. But instead he hid the boat and oars in some brush once he hit land. He climbed up rocky ridge and over a grey stonewall. He tried to blend into the crowds of people in King's Landing.

"Where can I get a girl or two and some ale?" he spoke gruffly to a random man who looked at him curiously. The man pointed him in the direction of a place called Chataya's, which was too damn far from the harbor or the Red Keep. The man also suggested some establishments closer to the Red Keep. Theon walked swiftly in the direction of the Red Keep. His nerve failed him when he recognized one of the guards that accompanied the King and the royal family to Winterfell at the gates of the keep. So he circled around the keep, hiding in the shadows of the narrow uneven streets. He felt like hours had past, which made him twitch with unease.

_Hopefully there's somewhere I could easily climb._

Normally, he would shrug off any responsibility if he was unsuccessful. But it was harder to shrug off potentially handing his closest friend's (practically a brother to him) sister's fate to some obsessed man or letting her remain in amongst the Lannisters. Robb would be disappointed if he came back without Sansa. Lady Stark had died and Robb was well grieving...

_Robb is lucky to be alive._

_We are all lucky to be alive._

His mind drifted to the dead men he had fought along side and the terrible music. Theon shook his head. _Focus and find Sansa._ The poor girl didn't need to be lured by some creep. Theon was not the honorable type like the Starks but he believed he had some basic decency. He nicked an apple on his way from man carrying a basket of assorted fruits. He took out a dagger to cut out the bad parts and ate as he walked around. He made it to a grey shadowy unpopulated road praying that Sansa would be easy to find. Not getting caught was also high on his priorities list. Theon could hear beckoning girls entering an establishment from a street over. _Maybe I have time for…_

But two shadows fluttered by with such urgency not noticing him. Theon dropped the apple and followed them walking extremely fast.

"Hurry, sweet lady. Before they realize you have gone." Kill him quickly. The less noise the better. Theon followed them as they ran zigzagged through the cobbled alleys and lanes.

"Sansa!" hissed Theon loud enough she would hear him. The girl with a dark hood stopped and looked back. Her Tully blue eyes widened and lighted with recognition. The man stared at Theon and tried to tug her along. "Please, don't scream."

"Theon! Is Robb here? Ser Dontos, it's alright he's my friend." Theon stabbed the man before he unsheathed his sword. Theon then slit the man's throat before he could utter a sound. Sansa made a yelp of surprise and horror.

"Theon, he was my-" Theon pressed two fingers on her lips, glanced in either direction then dragged her away. They stopped when Sansa almost dropped the giant greatsword.

_Must I smuggle the most conspicuous girl and item? Couldn't have Mallister done this and I went to Pyke to treat with my father?_

"Trust me, Sansa. His kindness was bought. I gather you weren't going to Winterfell or Riverrun with him. Hand me that. I'll carry it." I_ was ordered to get you with the incentive of your hand in marriage. But you don't need to know that until we are safe on a ship._ Sansa nodded and breathed heavily with an edge of panic.

"We have to hurry, Theon. Joffrey has been poisoned. When they notice me gone, they'll think I had something to do with it." _That was the distraction._ Theon smiled and took her pale hand in his. He would have chortled that the golden git was dead but that could wait. _It complicates things and at the same time helps._

"Keep your hood up." Theon and Sansa raced down the hill. The harbor was no longer safe that would be where the guards would look first. So he sought to retrace his steps and find his rowboat or steal one of the small rowboats the poor fishermen used. There was tightness in his chest, as he had no other plans to get them to his awaiting ship. He saw the random man from earlier in the same spot drinking.

"Got her from one o' the master of coin's brothels?" _If you stretch the truth far enough. Sure._

"Nah, she's my darlin' wife." Sansa hugged Theon from the side and facing his chest to hide her face. Thankfully, the man merely just nodded and belched. As they turned the corner and they broke out into a run to the grey stonewall. Theon lifted Sansa over the wall and handed her the sword before leaping over it himself.

"Almost there," cheered Theon as they raced down and almost stumbled. He dragged the rowboat into the water. Sansa grabbed the oars. "Let's hope this doesn't sink because your lord father's sword."

"Where's your ship?" asked Sansa as he rowed them away. He nudged his head to his left. "I don't see it."

"I couldn't anchor it somewhere easily visible." Sansa nodded and secured her hood. "Robb sent me to get you. Margaery's grandmother, Lady Olenna gave me a ship to take you home. It's a nice ship."

"They told me he and my lady mother had died at the Twins. They called it the Red Wedding."

"Robb's alive and so is his wife, your uncle, and most of the northern men. Lady Stark, I'm sorry to say—" Sansa let out a sob. He watched her cry as he rowed, which was a long time. Sansa wiped away her tears and gave him a smile,

"Thank you for saving me." He smiled back in return. "It's so lovely to see a familiar face."

* * *

><p>Sansa averted her eyes shyly as Theon removed his shirt. It wasn't as if she hadn't seen him in various states of undress in their shared cabin arrangement before. <em>We have kissed in a manner that was wholly inappropriate for an unmarried highborn lady. <em>But she told herself and Theon that it did not matter as they were to be married anyway. She was still a virgin, which was what mattered. Sharing a bed out of necessity and for her safety had helped Sansa rethink her previous opinion about Theon and made her more receptive to marrying him.

She had not wanted to speak of King's Landing to him at first, when he first asked about it. Theon instead had told her a story from his nine years of life at his home in the Iron Islands before he became a ward of her lord father's.

_"Did you feel trapped like a prisoner like—" How the Lannisters kept me. Do you still feel like a hostage? She heard him sigh in the darkness._

_ "Yes and no. Sometimes, however rarely, I didn't feel like an outsider amongst your family. But I never did get the approval I wanted. It's better now with Robb as King, no offence." He had said no more about the subject. Sansa reached out and held his hand._

_ "You have Robb's and mine," she whispered softly. She sense he had turned his head to face her but remained silent."Goodnight, Theon."_

_ "Sweet dreams, Sansa."_

Theon laughed at her shyness, which made her flush even more. She was embarrassed by how young and naïve she still was. She looked more matured than most girls her age so she didn't look like a child next to Theon, thankfully.

"You are fairly decent at manning the steering wheel," complimented Theon. "The crew is worried, I won't need them anymore. That'll be just you and I sailing this ship." She looked at him in the eyes and smiled at the compliment.

"Then they should be on their best form." Theon laughed and uncorked a bottle of amber liquid and took a swig.

"Now, now Stark. Let's not go all blood thirsty pirate captain." _I'd only threaten the cook's daughter with the plank._

* * *

><p>Sansa had ventured to the galley to find the crew supping and talking loudly. Theon was sitting at the front of the long table with the older girl on his lap. Sansa had felt angry and a strange feeling in her stomach. Which she did not understand, as she did not like him as anything more than just a friend.<p>

_A friend who wraps an arm around you to help you sleep every night._

_A friend who no longer sees you as a silly weak little girl anymore and doesn't make japes about your (deluded) fancy of a boy who turned out to be a cruel monster._

_A friend who confided in you and you told him all the horrible guilt you harbored and Joffrey's treatment of you. _Sansa felt her eyes sting. He was probably laughing about her to that girl like he did when he teased Jon and Arya in the past. Theon noticed her in the doorway before she turned away. The cook's daughter was unkindly shoved off. He walked towards her carrying a bottle.

"You were sleeping, when I came in to check on you. Are you alright? Nobody went into our cabin did they—" His face went dark and dangerous as he took note of her traitorous watery eyes. Sansa shook her head no and touched his chest reassuringly.

"I'm fine. I came down because I'm a bit hungry." _I woke up from a nightmare and you weren't there. _Theon nodded slowly and snaked an arm around her waist.

"Here or a tray in the cabin, love." She remembered haughtily telling Theon off to not call her love as she wasn't his love nor was he hers. But he had smirked and hadn't stopped much to her chagrin. Now she fought to not blush beet red when he said it. She wanted to say that she would eat amongst the crew to show they did not frighten her. However, she came down here only wanting Theon's company.

"Cabin like usual," she answered. Theon barked for a tray of supper and drink to be sent to their cabin. He laughed as he told the crew he was off to bed. The crew made their usual whistles and catcalls.

"You are going to get cabin fever one of these days."

"I go out on deck with you during the day," argued Sansa as they walked up to the deck.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First bit-goes with the first chapter. The ****second bit-jumps 9-10 years.**

Theon was out and about on deck, when he noticed Sansa was outside the cabin by the bow of the ship. She stood staring out at the open sea. He slowly approached her from behind. As he got closer he realized she was crying. He stood there unsure whether she wanted to be left alone or not.

"I should have never—we would've gotten out. They wouldn't have died. If I had known I would have never went and told them Father's plans. I could have saved some of them." She hugged something against her chest. _A doll._ Theon nodded in recognition. The doll had been hidden in her cloak in their escape from King's Landing. The drunk had somehow gotten it out of her chamber. Theon tried not to dwell on the thought of a grown man lurking around Sansa's chamber and rummaging through her things. "Why didn't I realize it?" Robb had said something similar too after no one found Lady Stark's body.

"It wasn't your fault." He had whispered it to her when she woke crying and screaming for her father.

_'Forgive me, Father!' 'They promised me you would live.'_

_You were eleven, for fuck's sake._ Theon didn't know the situation but he surmised that Ned Stark had more enemies surrounding him posing as friends. Like the Red Wedding. He stared at her sadly taking note of the contrast in the innocence of the doll and the lack of it in Sansa's eyes, when she turned her head slightly at him. It made him uncomfortable.

"May I?" he asked gesturing to put his arms around her. She nodded allowing him to hug her from behind. They stared out at the sea in silence. Her crying had slowed down a smidge.

"Do you blame Robb for your lady mother's death?"

"No, of course not," she replied seriously between sobs.

"And neither do they blame you." He could speak for Robb and the boys at least. And Lady Stark as all she wanted was to have her daughters back, to have all five of her children safe. Sansa leaned back into him.

"Does she have a name?" He looked down on the straw doll with a pink and pale purple dress.

"Lady." He had expected her to say her lady mother's name.

"That's a good name."

* * *

><p>"Don't touch that Aerinne!" scolded dark haired Alayne grabbing her baby sister's hand away from the doll. "That's Mother's doll. It's precious and we aren't allowed to play with it." Aerinne stared longingly at the doll and started well up.<p>

"I want doll," demanded Aerinne pointing at it as their father came in, as he had heard the crying and the shouting.

"I told her she isn't allowed to play with it," informed Alayne primly.

"No Aerinne, you and Alayne have many dolls to play with." Aerinne started to cry in petulant disappointment that her father uncharacteristically did not grant her every wish.

"Please Fatha'," whined Aerinne pleading with her big blue eyes that she and her elder siblings had inherited from Sansa. Theon chuckled.

"No, but you may ask your Mother if you may hold it gently." Aerinne stared back at the doll and made a face as if she wasn't sure of her father's tradeoff.

"Fine," huffed Aerinne. "Play dolls with us." Theon's eyes widened and he laughed lightly. Alayne giggled in a cute yet devilishly manner.

_Couldn't you ask me play sea monster or go exploring on the rocks today?_

"Yes, play with us, Father. It will be so merry." Theon kissed both Aerinne and Alayne's cheeks causing them to squeal at his scratchy beard.

"I'm terribly sorry, I have important duties to attend. It sounds like—fun though."

"Let's go find Dagon, we'll make him play with us." Theon grimaced.

"Dagon play with us!" shrilled Aerinne with delight jumping up and down. Alayne smirked with glee and held Aerinne's hand as they scampered off to torture their nine year-old brother with the convoluted world of their dolls.

Theon laughed and hoped for his son's sake that the baby Sansa was carrying would be a boy. Or that Winterfell magically was located closer to the Iron Islands so Dagon could play with his cousins Eddard and Artos. The girls could play dolls with their cousin Elora.

"What important duties do you have attend to right now?" asked laughing voice. Sansa was in the doorway smiling with folded arms resting on her stomach.

"The thing with Lordsport wanting—it's very complex and mundane I nod off just thinking about it." Sansa raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Pity, I quite enjoy hearing you voice _Theonora_." Theon scowled internally cursing Asha to all the hells for giving Alayne the idea to name her dark haired doll after him. Sansa burst out laughing.

"Please may we never allow Alayne or my sister name this baby and any future ones." Sansa giggled and hugged him.

"Agreed. Why were you all in my solar anyway?" Theon nudged his head in the direction of the doll. Sansa stared at her doll.

"Aerinne wanted to play with it. I told her she couldn't play with it but not why as I figured you wanted to tell her about your parents." Sansa sighed and nodded. Theon fiddled with Sansa's fishtail braid as he watched several emotions flicker on her face as she tried not to cry.

"I will in a year from now. She's just turned three, two moons ago. I told her about Lady and she didn't quite understand when I told her Lady was dead, but that we could visit her grave one day." Theon kissed his wife gently and held her. It was silent with the sound of the gulls and the water until they could hear the hollering of Dagon. _Trying to flee from his sisters no doubt._

"Don't lie, you _both_ secretly enjoy playing dolls with them." Theon scowled.

"I don't when Asha's home. Can I banish her on the grounds that she mocks me?"


	3. Chapter 3

The ritual of kissing before they both fell asleep had started by Sansa giving Theon a chaste kiss on the cheek then progressed to chaste kisses on the lips. Now she lay on her back with Theon kissing every inch of exposed porcelain white skin. His lips travelled back to her mouth. Sansa tried not to make a little moan or sigh as Theon always had to stop kissing her and walk away. _We have to do some things properly, love. _They broke apart for moment.

"I'm going to miss you, once we make it to White Harbor." Theon smiled and laughed.

"I am going with you, remember. Unless your plan is to leave me at port." Sansa smiled and sighed.

"I know. What I meant is that I am going to miss this," whispered Sansa as she placed his arm around her waist and she leant in for a kiss.

"Ah," nodded Theon as if he had forgotten their sleeping arrangements would have to change until their wedding night. "We'll be married soon enough. Then we'll get properly married in eyes of the Drowned God whenever we go back to my home." There was some bitterness in his voice. Sansa put a hand on his cheek gently.

"When you told me that Robb had given you permission to marry me. I thought we were going to be married here on the ship."

"Here?" He gestured to the unmade bed they were laying in a teasing manner. "I suppose it's an efficient spot." Sansa blushed at the innuendo and how his dark eyes darkened to almost black. She had been worrying that their wedding would make Robb uncomfortable as he was likely turned off by weddings but did not mention it to Theon. Sansa was both excited and nervous whenever he looked at her like that but to her dismay and relief, he only tucked the blankets around her and whispered, "Please be a good girl and go to sleep." Theon grumpily had wake up early drunk or not as he was the captain.

* * *

><p>Theon jerked up awake into a sitting position when he heard the bell and members of the crew shouting. Loud groans of the waves hitting the side of the ship vibrated. <em>We had done so well to avoid storms. <em>Theon scrambled out of bed to put on his boots and long black jacket. He heard Sansa stir.

"What's happening?" asked Sansa from behind. He felt one of her small pale hands touch his shoulder.

"We sailed into a storm," he answered grimly. The rain was pouring hard on the glass windows.

"What can I do?" Theon stood up and walked to her side of the bed. He leant down and kissed her hard. He could hear Old Tom knocking on the door urgently.

"Stay here, love. You may look like mermaid but I'd rather not see you go overboard. Stay inside the cabin." Theon stroded out of the cabin and closed the door behind him. He started barking orders at two young sailors who looked terrified. _Their first storm. _Theon ran up the steps to take over manning the wheel from Will. He had been out there for less than five minutes and he was soaked. Theon shouted but he wondered if he could be heard over the thunderous rain. He grimaced with effort to steer them out of the storm. Old Tom and the others were scrambling to maintain control of the lower deck and not get swept overboard. Theon was focused turning the ship away from the thunder and lightening ahead.

"Yer lady is on deck," yelled Old Tom. Theon almost let go of the wheel as he spotted her bright red hair and cream-colored nightgown. _You were supposed to stay inside the cabin._ Sansa almost slipped as she walked up the steps to him. Her hair darkened with the rain and her night shift was clinging to her and was not opaque due to the thinness of the material. He bit his lip from shouting like a reproving septa clucking at her for not donning one of his cloaks. He wanted to shake her and kiss her all at the same time. _If she dies…well Robb will be crushed. _

"Get back in the cabin Sansa!" he shouted harshly. "You'll catch a chill. Or—" _I'll jump into the sea if you fall in. _She didn't hear him or simply didn't listen as she tried to run to him but the rockiness of the ship threw her off balance. He tensed but she got up and reached him thankfully. He kissed her soaked hair in relief as she grabbed his waist. Her blue eyes looked up him.

"I couldn't—"

"Hold on to me or the wheel," barked Theon wrenching his eyes from her face and her chest. Sansa put her hands over his own that were tightly gripping the wheel from spinning on it's own accord.

"I thought there was only storms like this in the Stormlands," cried Sansa. Theon smiled at her naiveté's. _I wish. _

* * *

><p>Sansa shrank slightly as Theon entered their cabin after he went to reassess the damages left by the storm. His dark eyes were angry and he wasn't smiling at her. Sansa had waited for him by laying out some dry clothes and put the upturned furniture and fallen objects back in their proper place.<p>

"That was foolish of you. Did you not hear those men who fell overboard?" She looked away feeling chastised.

"I wanted to make sure you weren't one of them." He said nothing in response.

"Take that gown off," sighed Theon. She blinked in surprise and remembered she was still in her drenched nightgown. He wasn't smiling but his eyes and jawline were less severe. Sansa removed her nightgown with some difficulty as it was plastered to her skin. She turned see Theon facing away from her starting to undress himself. Sansa grabbed his billowy black shirt she had laid out on the bed and slipped it over herself. After donning on some smallclothes, she sat in the middle of the bed. She tried to keep her eyes on her hands but she glanced curiously at her betrothed's naked form particularly his backside. He was tall and lean muscled. He was pale though it may be because he had lived in the north for many years. She kept her eyes on him from the waist up when he turned to pull on the trousers. Theon made a noise when he saw her in his shirt. His eyes flickering over her long bare legs made her feel warm in her stomach.

"I'm sorry that I worried you," she apologized softly.

"Well Robb would have killed me if I let you die on my watch," he offered staring at the space over her head looking uncomfortable. "Let's hope you don't get ill." He blew out his candle, lay down on his side of the bed and pulled the blankets up over him. "Never taking you out to sea again. I now understand why some men think it's unlucky to bring a woman aboard." Sansa knew his tone was light but nevertheless his words stung.

"Maybe, you won't ever have to again. I might marry Willas Tyrell or someone else like—Lord Umber's son Smalljon instead. Margaery's brother sent me a necklace." She was given a necklace but not from the heir of Highgarden.

"Why would another marriage between the Starks and the Tyrells be necessary?" scoffed Theon. Sansa failed to think of an answer.

"I don't know but maybe I'd _rather_ marry someone else since I'm unfit for life at sea." She lay back and dramatically tugged the blankets away.

"What did the necklace look like?" asked Theon. She frowned remembering the diplomatic visits of Ser Garlan the Gallant.

"It was green. Emeralds I believe. I left it behind in King's Landing though."

"You never mentioned it before." His voice was strange.

"It clashed with my hair and eyes. Perhaps if I had green eyes like the Lannisters or brown hair like the Tyrells but it didn't mean anything to me after Robb married Margaery." He spooned her, kissing the nape of her neck and her damp hair.

"You'll both live happily ever after like one of those songs."

"I don't know I think I may prefer a gold and black necklace." She felt him grin and adjust his large tunic on her shoulder. She also felt him sniff her, which made her giggle softly.

"You smell like the sea," he murmured against her neck, making her wish that he gave up on being honorable just once more.

* * *

><p>Lord Wyman Manderly's granddaughters and Sansa walk around New Castle arm in arm. The Manderly girls were on either side of her.<p>

"Oh, it must be dreadful to free from the Lannisters then to be _married_ to a squid," exclaimed Wylla the younger of the two sisters.

"Sister! I apologize my princess. Lord Theon is quite handsome and seems kind. It must be advantageous to know him so well—"

"Lord?" Sansa turned her head to the brown haired young woman.

"We received news of Lord Balon's death. Lord Grandfather told him the night you arrived," answered Wynafryd.

"Did he not tell you?" _No. _In fact she did not know where he was at the moment. Wynafryd pinched her sister.

"Oh, yes he did. I forgot. I am having trouble getting use to being called princess," Sansa lied airily. "And excitement of seeing my brother the King."

"Everyone is elated that you have returned to the North."

"Thank you, Lady Wynafryd." Sansa walked with them down a corridor leading to the stairwell to the guest chambers she and Theon were occupying. She excused herself from their company. As she climbed up the steps she heard Lady Wylla Manderly's thin voice,

"Did you see the bruises on Princess Sansa's neck?"

"Wylla, you shouldn't remark on such things. You don't know what awful things she must have endured at King's Landing. Tis a blessing from the Warrior to give Lord Greyjoy the gumption to brave King's Landing alone to save her. You shouldn't mock Lord Greyjoy he is our guest and a loyal friend of our King." Sansa couldn't hear Wylla's response. Sansa flushed, she had thought her long hair and higher neckline gowns had covered the love marks.

Theon whistled as he strode along the corridor to the chamber he was occupying.

"Where have you been?" called Sansa. He spun around.

"Attending to business. Letters to Robb, my sister and making sure everything is ready for our journey to Winterfell. Miss me, love?" He touched her chin.

"Why didn't you tell me your lord father died? I thought you might be distraught." _Our fathers are not alike. _

"He did not mourn me when I was taken away. Why would I mourn his death?" he spoke harshly, full of bitterness knowing what Balon thought of him from Mallister's failed envoy. Sweet Sansa seemed taken aback.

"But you were his last son." He smiled humorlessly.

"My lord father didn't think much of his own lord father, if that makes it any more understandable." She frowned sadly and hugged him.

"Lord Theon Greyjoy, Lord of the Iron Isles," she tested out with the side of her face pressed against his jerkin. His place as an outsider was dissolving with Balon Greyjoy's death and impending union with the pretty being in his arms. He wouldn't have to choose between being a Greyjoy and wanting to be a Stark.

"Lady Sansa Greyjoy, Lady of the Iron Isles, Princess of Winterfell. My rock wife." She beamed at him and kissed him hotly then pulled away.

"Almost," she called over her shoulder as she went into her chamber.

**A/N: sorry if the whole storm part was awk. I totally blanked on ship terminology. **


	4. Chapter 4

The couple of premature lines on Robb's face had surprised Sansa after the high of being reunited had slightly faded. She proudly smiled at how regal and handsome her brother was, especially with the Stark ancestral greatsword Ice back in his possession. They both wept together with little Rickon over the loss of their parents and worried about Bran who had gone missing with Lord Howland Reed's children.

"Are you angry with me?" asked Robb as they stood before the stone that marked Lady's grave in the lichyard. Sansa bent down to place a blue winter rose on the stone with two tears running down her face. It was her second time visiting Lady's grave. Sansa brushed the tears away and stared confusedly at her elder brother.

"What for?"

"About Theon. I am aware I didn't ask about your feelings about it before I arranged it. I want you to be happy about it and not be something you'll resent me for." She would have frowned but she kept a sweet unaffected mask on. _It's a bit late for that, she thought sourly._ She imagined she should be grateful that she had not been promised to a Frey like her missing sister had been. Robb stared at her worriedly. "I believe he won't take too much offence if you don't want to go through it." _He'll feel rejected and slighted nevertheless but you wouldn't see it behind his smile._ Anyhow she didn't mind at all becoming Theon's lady wife. She wouldn't be so forgiving if she had given to anyone else.

"I am looking forward to marrying Theon," she answered honestly. Robb sighed in relief and smiled. They walked arm in arm through the courtyard and came across a pregnant Queen Margaery petting Grey Wind. Sansa liked Margaery instantly for she was so kind and gracious to Sansa. The petite brunette seemed to make her brother happy as well. She had heard from Theon that her brother the King in the North and his Queen had not gotten along at first. Misunderstandings and pride. Theon hadn't elaborated any further. But Sansa had heard second hand snippets from the gossipy maids who got their information from the stablehands got their gossip from the squires who went south. The King had expected Lady Margaery Tyrell (or Baratheon if one remembered Lord Renly) to be a dutiful sweet wife like the pretty and sweet lady he had met in the Westerlands. A woman who knew her place. Margaery clearly was sweet in disposition but there was a cunning manipulative side to her that was not going to be quelled by Robb Stark or by anyone. _It's that cunning that kept you alive, brother don't you see? You would have died with Mother if you had broken your word to the Freys for any other lady._

Sansa watched her elder brother lean down to kiss his queen gently. She wondered to herself of how many years it would have taken the King and Queen in the North to begin to fall in love, if the Red Wedding had not taken place? Was it because Robb forgot about the pretty Westerland lady, when he realized he could have lost Margaery, and his unborn child? Or did he just think of his throne? Sansa remembers bitter Queen Cersei and fat King Robert. Perhaps they never would have. Theon was as gossipy as a washerwoman yet he only shook his head and muttered,

"An avoided mistake that's all." When she asked about what happened in the Westerlands and the lady, Robb had held in high regard that it caused friction in his marriage and his relationship with their late lady mother. Sansa snapped from her thoughts as she heard the soprano laugh of her good sister.

"You are wearing my colours, Robb," smiled Margaery stroking the green velvet with gold stitching of his doublet. "It brings out the red in your hair."

Robb chuckled. "Stark grey becomes you as well." Sansa smiled broadly as she watched them embrace. Neither remembered or noticed Sansa's presence before she slipped away to find Theon.

* * *

><p>Their wedding had been a small affair. It had not been the wedding she had dreamed of as a little girl. There were no musicians or singers and dancing, thank the Gods many whispered. Most of the guests seemed to be on edge to some degree. Robb had walked her and handed her over in place of Father. A maid had brushed her long hair the night and morning before the wedding instead of Mother. She was missing a sister and two brothers at her wedding feast. Jon Snow had not come from Castle Black though she had invited him. She wondered if he had gone missing as well as their Uncle Benjen. Rickon had let Sansa cut his hair that was so overgrown and tangled for the wedding. It was not a wedding to be remembered for any spectacle of either the good or the bad sort. To be quite frank, in less than a decade neither Sansa or Theon could remember their wedding feast in great detail, when their children were old enough to ask about it. Both remembered the ceremony before the great heart tree in Winterfell's godswood and the wedding night. There had been no bedding ceremony by the orders of Robb for Sansa's sake.<p>

Later on, Theon had no inhibition about his naked form as he stood in their chamber. Sansa flushing as she crossed her arms over her chest modestly with her smallclothes lying by her feet. She took a deep breath and lowered her arms and her gaze. He smiled as Sansa gawked at his manhood curiously. This time she had not looked away or closed her eyes. Sansa bit her lip trying to imagine how that was going to fit inside her. 'Prim and proper lady' Sansa reached out to touch him but stopped to ask permission.

"May I?" He nodded his assent with a surprised smile at her forwardness. A pale index finger brushed the length of it. Theon twitched with pain? "Does that hurt? I'm sorry." She retracted her hand with wide eyes. Septa Mordane had told her immoral acts made by a proper highborn lady would upset the delicate ritual of providing an heir. But Theon said Septa Mordane was wrong that sex between a wife and husband did not have to be all about heirs and duty.

_"What did a septa know about fucking?" mocked Theon derisively._

"No, not at all, love." Theon wrapped her arms around her grabbing her bottom. Her heart is pounding that they kissing and pressed against each other's nude bodies. That they can kiss as freely as they want to now. Sansa lay down in the middle of the bed quite breathless from the kissing and the uncertain anticipation of what was to come next.

* * *

><p><em>I have a beautiful wife.<em> He wasn't the poetic sort. Theon surmises staring at his new wife that a Tully ancestor must have taken a mermaid as a wife or something. Not a freckle or a beauty mark. _Were there once lake mermaids and water nympths in Riverlands?_ She had good-sized bosoms for her age. Sansa even might have another year or two of growth left. Her blue eyes watching him shyly as he crawled on the bed till his face was above hers. "Comfy?" She nodded and wrapped her arms around him.

"What are you doing?" asked Sansa frowning as he drew his lips away from her pretty pink mouth and his roaming hands.

"Getting you wet, so this is a slightly less painful experience for you," answered Theon airily. Sansa stiffened nervously at the mention of pain. "It won't be so bad, love." Hopefully.

* * *

><p><em>It had hurt. A lot more than Margaery had said it would.<em> She had tried her best not to make a sound of pain or let a tear fall. If it weren't for the utter pain of losing her maidenhead, Sansa imagined she might have enjoyed it a lot more. Theon had apologized and asked her if she wished him to stop but she didn't want him to, as this was their wedding night. She had to insist thrice that she was fine before he continued. A stained sheet needs to be shown that Theon did not dishonor me, when he rescued me, she thought pragmatically. Sansa also did not want Theon to stop moaning at how beautiful, perfect, (and another unintelligible proclamations) she was as he thrust into her and how husky his voice was when he said her name.

_Maybe in the morn, before we break our fast we can make love again._

Theon brushed away a lock of hair from her face, "Are you in terrible pain still? I am so sorry. I did everything I could to make it better." He still lay on top of her after he had collapsed on her after he had finished. Theon had been about to roll off her but she had held him. He was heavy but she wanted him. He kissed her and murmured against her collarbone.

"The pain was…manageable. You were so sweet." She was surprised at how much she pleasure she had experienced as he touched her with his fingers and his mouth. Theon gave her a lingering look before sitting up. "No, come back." Sansa wanted his warm body cuddling her.

"We should wash." Sansa stood up and walked after Theon, wincing. She could feel the semi-dried blood on her thighs. Theon poured some water on a linen cloth and wiped her maiden's blood off his cock. She held her hand out to take the cloth from him to clean herself, but Theon instead squatted down and clean her himself.

"Thank you," she said softly. It was cold standing in the chamber without a stitch on her; she could feel the goosebumps on her skin. Heat in her body return as she watched Theon wash her, reminding her of earlier when he had his dark head between her thighs. He was either taking his time cleaning her or she was going mad.

"I wonder what you would be like if I bathed you?" chuckled Theon looked up at Sansa's darkened with desire eyes.

"I would have you in the tub with me," answered Sansa without thinking. Theon laughed as he stood up.

"And what would be we doing, my lady wife?" She could feel his cock stirring against her lower abdomen. She bit her lip and chose her words slowly and carefully.

"A continuation of what we are doing in bed right now." If an aroused Theon hadn't lifted her up by her waist and wrapped her legs around him, she might have awkwardly blushed at how utterly terrible she was at talking filthy.

* * *

><p>"I would imagine Sansa is a faster learner than her elder brother," remarked Margaery offhand after they bumped into each other and begun to walk around the castle. It had been awhile since Theon and Margaery spoke freely with one another. Theon would have sought Sansa for a little daytime tryst but she was spending time with Rickon.<p>

"Robb still a bumbling green boy?" Margaery shook her head no and gave a light little laugh.

"No, he wasn't _that_ awkward. I'm thankful that Robb knew what to do with me and actually wanted to bed me unlike Renly. I suppose I should _thank_ Lady Jeyne Westerling for providing him a smidge of experience." Theon did not know what to say to the latter part. Margaery rested her hands over her pregnant stomach, before continuing,

"She loves you. You are the unexpected handsome knight that saved her. She's developed a notion that she won't be enough for you." Something in him felt like bursting at the idea of his pretty lady wife falling in love with him. But the last bit made Theon cocked his head questioningly.

"Meaning?"

"She's afraid, you'll have a group of salt wives by time she's eighteen or when she gets old and fat. I told her not to get upset every time you ride out to Wintertown with Robb." Theon felt he had been punched.

"We don't go to the brothel in broad daylight_ or at all._" Margaery raised an eyebrow at his loud defensive tone.

"I know that." They walked in silence as Theon tried to think how he could have given Sansa a reason to think he would run off to fuck another wench. _My past behaviour prior journeying to King's Landing?_ He scowled.

"Starks are quite jealous and they have a funny way of expressing it," noted Margaery. "I'm not sure either of them are completely thrilled that we are friendly." Theon nodded remembering the angry jealous look on Robb's face when he saw Margaery sitting with Theon as they talked quietly about being outsiders with the Starks and in the North. _Answering her questions about Jeyne Westerling._

_"Seducing my wife? Seriously, Theon, there's got to be some wenches around following the soldiers. I'm not King Robert, I am not blind to not see what's going on." Theon laughed and shook his head, which made Robb even more infuriated._

_"No, unless talking about what a great person you are is a new art of seduction. If I was trying to seduce her I wouldn't be just talking to her. Really, you aren't like him? Well you are holding onto another girl, when you should be seducing your own wife. She's not a troll or look like a weasel like the one of the Freys you almost married." Robb had the grace to look shamefaced at the mention of Jeyne and his treatment of Margaery._

_"What do you tell her about me?"_

_"Why don't you ask her?"_

_"She says only what she thinks I want to hear."_

_"Your Queen finds you handsome and brave. But she wishes you warmed up to her like Grey Wind did. She talks to that wolf of yours." He gave Robb a pointed loo_k.

"They can be very righteous at times," Theon agreed with a sigh. He wondered if Margaery ever knew that Robb listened to her talk about him and her early frustrations with their new marriage through Grey Wind.

"Do you love her? It's clear you and Robb love each other like brothers." He knew he had grown extremely fond of Sansa and was physically attracted to her. Whether that fondness and attraction had transmuted to love, he did not know. Theon had never been in love before.

"Do you love Robb?" countered Theon ignoring her question. Margaery gave him a thoughtful smile.

"I think so? I was never taught to expect love. My best hope was a dutiful partnership. For all their flaws and supposed coldness, they are easy to love."

**A/N: if you have any Sansa x Theon prompts. I have never done prompts before so I'll my best. I need inspiration from a frustrating month. I have been ill all month so far and my first draft for my next chapter for my Robb x Margaery story has been lost. **

**leave a review :) **


End file.
